Encuentros
by Puroppu
Summary: [AU – KidxLaw ] El 'Nuevo Mundo' es el contenedor de todo un universo de historias, llenas de tragedias, traiciones y siniestros secretos, pero también de sueños y algunos romances.
1. Caras nuevas

** ENCUENTROS**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, es obra del maravilloso Eiichirou Oda, uno de los mejores mangakas que he tenido el privilegio de leer. Esta historia es sólo obra de una fan que le gusta el yaoi.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene yaoi, es decir, relaciones entre hombres. El rating es M, así que es probable que a lo largo del fic encuentres escenas de sexo explícitas, así como de violencia (sin llegar al gore… creo). Si esto no es lo tuyo, te aconsejo que des click al botón de atrás, para evitar sorpresas desagradables.

….

_El primer recuerdo que tengo de mi vida es confuso, borroso, sangriento… _

_Veo a mi padre… la rabia dibujada en su rostro…_

_Escucho a mi madre… está llorando, no sé porqué… _

_Luego, oscuridad y silencio…_

_interrumpido sólo por un llanto insoportable, agudo… ¿sería el mío? _

_Siento frío… mucho frío…_

_Hasta que sus brazos cálidos me aprisionan contra su pecho. Siento calor, mucho calor… y luego veo su sonrisa._

_La sonrisa de mi hermana…_

_Entonces supe… que aunque mis padres estaban muertos…_

_todo iba a estar bien_

**Capítulo I**

"**Caras nuevas"**

Grand Line, una ciudad grande, llena de luces y personajes que parecen sacados de una glamorosa película de Hollywood. Grandes edificios modernos se erigen en su centro, donde hombres y mujeres viven en opulencia. Mansiones, casinos, centros comerciales y demás construcciones lujosas adornan sus calles, hogar de empresarios famosos, artistas, políticos, etc. Una ciudad famosa, para resumir. Pero incluso un lugar así tiene su lado oscuro, y el de esta ciudad se llama 'Nuevo Mundo'.

En la zona oeste de la ciudad, se encuentra un grande y populoso distrito cuyo nombre ha sido olvidado por muchos. La mayoría prefiere llamarlo 'Nuevo Mundo' o simplemente, 'Infierno', porque eso es precisamente lo que parece. Por mucho tiempo, sus calles han sido escenarios de guerras cruentas por el poder. La 'escoria de la ciudad' reposa en aquella calles, dominadas por mafias y violentas pandillas. No hay día en que la sangre deje de correr por sus más recónditos callejones. El 'Nuevo Mundo' es el contenedor de todo un universo de historias, llenas de tragedias, traiciones y siniestros secretos, pero también de sueños y algunos romances.

Sábado. Eran apenas las diez de la noche. El bar de Shakky, ubicado a unas cuadras de la famosa zona roja del Nuevo Mundo, se encontraba aún a medio llenar. La siempre bien informada dueña del bar estaba atendiendo en la barra. Aunque su negocio le otorgaba suficientes ingresos como para contratar ayudantes, la mujer había decidido no hacerlo. Prefería estar siempre en contacto con sus clientes. De esa forma, podía obtener buena información de primera mano. Si entraban revoltosos, ella podía encargarse. Su fuerza le permitía lidiar con los imbéciles ebrios de siempre que cometían la estupidez de ponerle un dedo encima, porque no conocían la identidad del amante de la mujer. Porque aquellos de quienes sí valía la pena cuidarse, conocían perfectamente a 'Rayleigh-san' y jamás se atreverían a meterse con ella. Jamás.

A las 10:15 de la noche de aquel sábado, la dueña del bar, Shakky, exhaló una gran bocanada de humo de cigarro al ver a un hombre fornido, de dos metros de altura, cruzar la puerta de madera de su local y sentarse en el tercer asiento de la izquierda de la barra. La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel hombre era todo un espectáculo a la vista: Cabello de un intenso tono rojizo, labios pintados, ojos ámbar y un enorme saco marrón que dejaba entrever su pecho desnudo. ¿De dónde habría salido un hombre tan llamativo? Nunca lo había visto.

Su entrada llamó la atención de varias personas en el bar, sobre todo la de una mujer de cabello rosado, que se encontraba bebiendo sola en la última silla de la izquierda de la barra. La mujer, que llevaba un aro debajo del ojo derecho, fijó su mirada en un misterioso rubio enmascarado, que se encontraba sentado en una mesa en el otro extremo del bar. El enmascarado le hizo una seña y la mujer sonrió. De un trago, se acabó su bebida y se puso de pie: "Es hora del show".

Decidida, se acercó al pelirrojo y se sentó a su lado. _'Una víctima está por caer'_, fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa seductora al de cabellos rojos.

_Puerto del Nuevo Mundo_

_9:35 pm_

-Aquí, aquí está vacío… tráiganlo aquí.

Protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche, dos hombres arrastraban a un tercero hacía una bodega desocupada, mientras sus compañeros vigilaban la entrada. El hombre que yacía en el suelo había sufrido varios disparos de balas. No parecía tener muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

- Alguien debe de habernos traicionado.

- Dejemos las especulaciones para más tarde, nuestro compañero está muriendo. ¿Dónde está ese maldito doctor? ¿Por qué no llega aún?

-¡Oigan, chicos!

Uno de los hombres que vigilaba la entrada a la bodega llamó la atención de sus compañeros. Con su linterna, apuntó a un hombre que acababa de llegar al lugar. Vestía jeans azules pegados con motas negras, un polo amarillo y una gabardina negra. Su negro cabello estaba casi completamente cubierto por una gorra blanca con motas oscuras, similares a las del pantalón. Al lado del hombre, caminaban dos flacuchentos muchachos, cuyos rostros estaban cubiertos por capuchas.

- Les cobraré el doble por interrumpir mi día de descanso. - habló el hombre de la gabardina.

_Calles del 'Nuevo Mundo'..._

_10: 25 pm_

Muy lejos de la zona roja del 'Nuevo Mundo', y por lo tanto, lejos del bar de Shakky, dos jóvenes corrían despavoridos por una gran avenida, mientras eran perseguidos por tres hombres mayores con apariencia de maleantes.

- ¿Por qué , Nami…? - uno de los jóvenes escapistas era un chico de dieciocho años, de tez morena, larga cabellera negra ensortijada y una prominente nariz. - ¿Por qué tenías que robarles a esos sujetos? ¡Son muy peligrosos!

- No pude contenerme cuando vi el dinero. - la otra escapista era una muchacha de la misma edad, de ojos marrones y cabello naranja. - Lo siento.

- ¡Un 'lo siento' no va a salvar nuestras vidas!

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron que, en frente suyo, se encontraban más compañeros de sus perseguidores.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Por aquí!- la muchacha de cabello naranja cogió a su amigo de la ropa y lo jaló. Ambos entraron a un callejón, pero lamentablemente, se dieron con la sorpresa de que este no llevaba a ningún sitio. Era un callejón sin salida.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Vamos a morir! - exclamó el muchacho, horrorizado, mientras los maleantes se aproximaban a ellos.

_Bar de Shakky_

_10:30 pm_

- Nunca te había visto por aquí, guapo. - la muchacha de cabello rosado rozó su pierna con la del pelirrojo, con la intención de llamar su atención de alguna forma. Ya llevaba varios minutos intentando hacerle el habla, pero el chico parecía más concentrado en su bebida que en ella.

Justo en ese momento, un hombre de brazos muy largos hizo su aparición en el bar y se sentó en una mesa cercana a la barra. Lo acompañaban 3 hombres de su edad. Dos de ellos eran delgados, pero altos, y el tercero era bastante corpulento.

- Celebremos por su victoria, Apoo-san. - habló uno de los hombres.

El de los brazos largos asintió con la cabeza, sin prestar mucha atención. Sus ojos habían aterrizado en cierta mujer de cabello rosado que intentaba por todos los medios sacarle alguna palabra a un corpulento muchacho pelirrojo.

_Calles del 'Nuevo Mundo'..._

_10:29 pm_

-¡ATRÁAS, MALDITOS! - exclamó Usopp, con voz grave y el ceño fruncido. De la cadera para arriba, parecía estar completamente seguro, pero sus piernas no dejaban de temblar. - ¡Les advierto que tengo 800 hombres respaldándome! ¡Váyanse si no quieren recibir una paliza!

Los hombres que habían acorralado a los jóvenes en el callejón empezaron a reírse. Nami se llevó la mano al rostro. Se moría de vergüenza.

-¿De qué está hablando este chico? - preguntó uno, sin dejar de reír.

- Acabemos con esto rápido y regresemos con el jefe Buggy pronto. - uno de los maleantes se acercó a Usopp y le estampó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, que terminó lanzando al pobre muchacho hasta unas bolsas de basura que yacían en el fondo del callejón.

- ¡Usopp! - exclamó Nami, preocupada por su amigo, pero no tuvo tiempo de ir hacia él, porque uno de los hombres la cogió con fuerza de la muñeca.

- Ahora, será mejor que nos devuelvas nuestro dinero, si no quieres terminar como tu amigo de ahí.

_Puerto del Nuevo Mundo_

_10:21 pm_

- Debe permanecer al menos 3 semanas en cama. Si siente dolor, denle esto.

- Gracias, doctor.

El hombre de la gabardina negra terminó de guardar sus cosas, y estaba por irse, cuando uno de los compañeros del hombre herido se le acercó con un papel.

- Doctor, tengo este mensaje para usted. Es de Joker.

El doctor se quedó mirando al hombre con ojos serios, hasta que finalmente accedió a recibir el papel. No obstante, en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, se encargó de romperlo en varios pedazos.

- No me interesa. - dijo, mientras dejaba caer al suelo los residuos de papel. - Vámos, Penguin, Shachi.

Los hombres encapuchados asintieron y empezaron a seguir al doctor. Los tres se alejaron en silencio de los almacenes del puerto.

- Llévense esto - una vez los tres se habían alejado del puerto, el doctor le entregó a sus amigos un portafolio negro, donde se encontraba el dinero que había recibido por atender las heridas del hombre del almacén. - Cojan su parte y dejen el resto en mi casa.

- ¿A dónde vas, Law? - preguntó el hombre de nombre Shachi.

- Buscaré algo interesante para entretenerme. - el doctor se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de sus amigos.

_Calles del 'Nuevo Mundo'..._

_10:29 pm + 10 segundos.._

-¡No, suéltenme! - exclamó la muchacha de nombre Nami, mientras intentaba liberarse del maleante que la agarraba fuertemente del brazo.

- No te resistas, muchacha… danos el dinero.

- Ni hablar, lo necesito.

- ¿Estás dispuesta a morir por eso?

Nami sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba completamente sola.

-¡Nooo, ayúdenme!

De pronto, las bolsas de basura que se encontraban en el fondo del callejón salieron disparadas por todos lados, como si una especie de explosión las hubiera impulsado. Usopp, que unos segundos atrás había caído sobre las bolsas, también terminó siendo expulsado hacia una pared.

- ¡Ahhh, dormí bien!

Ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes, un muchacho delgado se erigió entre las bolsas de basura que habían quedado en el suelo. El joven tenía el cabello negro y vestía unos pantalones cortos de color azul, una chaqueta roja y un sombrero de paja.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? - preguntó uno de los maleantes.

Nami aprovechó el desconcierto de su captor para soltarse y de inmediato se escondió detrás del muchacho que al parecer, acaba de despertar de un largo sueño.

- ¡Ayúdame por favor! Esos hombres quieren hacerme algo malo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó el muchacho, mirando a Nami con ojos curiosos.

- Que patética muchacha, pidiéndole ayuda a este pobre diablo. - habló otro maleante.

- Bien, los mataremos a los tres.

Los maleantes se abalanzaron contra el muchacho. Nami retrocedió y se cubrió el rostro. _"Es verdad, ¿en qué pensaba? No hay forma que este chico pueda salvarme…", _pensó, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y cubría su rostro, esperando lo peor.

-¿Matar? - el muchacho le estampó una fuerte patada en el rostro al maleante que se encontraba más cerca. Este cayó al suelo de espaldas, completamente inconsciente. - ¿A quienes quieren matar?

Los compañeros del maleante derrotado se quedaron de piedra al ver la fuerza del misterioso muchacho de sombrero de paja. Nami, sin moverse del suelo, observaba la escena completamente atónita.

- ¡Maldito chiquillo! - los otros maleantes se abalanzaron contra el del sombrero de paja, blandiendo sus cuchillas. En un parpadeo, el muchacho los derrotó a todos.

- Serán pesados… - soltó el joven.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí…? - el chico de la nariz larga empezó a recuperar la consciencia. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que todos los hombres que los habían perseguido se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo. - ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

- ¿Quién… quién eres? - preguntó Nami, mirando con asombro al joven del sombrero de paja. Este se dirigió a la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy. - el chico se rascó la barbilla. Una idea acababa de cruzar su mente. - Ya sé… ¿quieren unirse a mi pandilla?

_Bar de Shakky_

_10:45 pm_

La muchacha de cabello rosado soltó un sonoro suspiro. Llevaba ya media hora intentando llamar la atención del hombre pelirrojo, pero no había conseguido que este la mirara siquiera. _"No entiendo… ¿acaso será gay?", _se preguntó la mujer, mientras le echaba un vistazo al hombre enmascarado que estaba sentado en el otro extremo del bar. Este le volvió a hacer una seña. La mujer asintió. No tenía caso seguir con el pelirrojo si este no le prestaba atención. Lo mejor sería olvidarse de él y buscar otra víctima. Alguien que cayera más fácil.

La muchacha estaba por dejar la barra cuando el hombre de brazos largos llamado Apoo se le acercó.

- Que bueno volver a verte… Bonney. - habló. La mujer pudo percibir su fuerte aliento a alcohol.

- No puedo decir lo mismo, Apoo. - soltó la de cabello rosado, con frialdad.

- No seas tan mala… - Apoo le echó un vistazo al pelirrojo. - Te he visto desde que llegué. Llevas ya varios minutos con este… ¿Quién es? ¿Tu nuevo novio?

- No te importa.

Apoo se sentó al lado del hombre pelirrojo y empezó a examinarlo con cuidado.

- Pero que pinta tienes, amigo. Con tanto maquillaje… ¿acaso quieres competir con esta puta?

- Vete a la mierda, Apoo. - la muchacha de nombre Bonney se puso de pie e intento irse, pero Apoo la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

- No te vas a ningún lado, perra.

- ¡Suéltame!

El rubio enmascarado, al ver la escena, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en dirección a la barra.

- Si puedes perder el tiempo con este fenómeno maquillado… - soltó Apoo, mientras apretaba con más fuerza el brazo de Bonney. - ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? Prometo darte una buena propina.

- ¡Suéltame, maldito! - gritó Bonney, con un claro gesto de dolor en el rostro.

De pronto, el hombre pelirrojo se puso de pie y le dedicó una mirada llena de odio a Apoo.

- ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? ¿Acaso quieres pelea? Fenómeno. - habló Apoo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

_Afueras del Bar de Shakky_

_10: 47 pm_

Trafalgar Law se detuvo frente al bar de Shakky. Habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que había pisado ese lugar. No era su bar preferido, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si entraba, encontraría algo interesante para matar su aburrimiento. El doctor estiró el brazo y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando le pareció sentir una presencia extraña. De forma inconsciente, se hizo a un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar chocar con el cuerpo de Apoo, que había salido despedido del local de forma violenta, llevándose de encuentro la puerta del bar.

Law se quedó atónito al ver el cuerpo del hombre de brazos largos aterrizar en la calle. La fuerza con la que había sido lanzado era increíble. El doctor se preguntó que monstruo podría haber sido capaz de lanzar a Apoo con tanta fuerza. Al cabo de unos segundos, sus preguntas fueron respondidas.

Un hombre musculoso, de cabello rojizo y ojos ámbar salió por la puerta del bar y pasó al lado de Law. El doctor no pudo evitar fijarse en la furia que mostraban los ojos de aquel hombre, que más que un ser humano, parecía una bestia fuera de control.

_Continuará…_

**Hola! Si estás leyendo esto, supongo que leíste todo el primer capítulo y te lo agradezco xD Hace tiempo quería escribir un fic de estos dos, pero no se me ocurría una buena idea. Bueno, no sé si esta idea sea buena, pero al menos me gustó, y estoy feliz de empezar este fic. Como ven , este fic está lleno de historias que se cruzarán en un momento determinado. Y en este capítulo, esas historias se dan casi en simultáneo. Espero que el formato no los maree a uds… ni a mí. Me gustó mucho escribir este cap. y espero que a uds les haya divertido leerlo. Me encantaría leer sus comentarios, para saber que opinan. Hasta la próxima.**

**(Para los que siguen 'Heavenly Blue', no se preocupen, que no pretendo descontinuarla. De hecho ya casi termino el capítulo 9, estará en línea pronto. Lo prometo. Saludos)**


	2. Búsquedas y encuentros

**ENCUENTROS**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, es obra del maravilloso Eiichirou Oda, uno de los mejores mangakas que he tenido el privilegio de leer. Esta historia es sólo obra de una fan que le gusta el yaoi.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene yaoi, es decir, relaciones entre hombres. El rating es M, así que es probable que a lo largo del fic encuentres escenas de sexo explícitas, así como de violencia (sin llegar al gore… creo). Si esto no es lo tuyo, te aconsejo que des click al botón de atrás, para evitar sorpresas desagradables.

….

**Capítulo II**

**"Búsquedas y encuentros"**

Afueras del Bar de Shakky

10: 47 pm + 30 segundos

Toda una conmoción se había armado en las afueras del famoso bar de Shakky. Frente a la destruida puerta, se hallaba el misterioso hombre pelirrojo. A sus pies, yacía el infame Scratchmen Apoo, con el rostro ensangrentado. Alrededor de ambos, se había formado toda una horda de curiosos.

-Ma...dito… - intentó hablar Apoo desde el suelo, pero no era capaz de pronunciar las palabras de forma correcta.

-¡Apoo-san! - exclamaron los amigos del de brazos largos, sorprendidos de ver a su líder en un estado tan deplorable.

-¡Maldito, lo pagarás!

Al unísono, los amigos de Apoo se abalanzaron contra el hombre pelirrojo. Sin embargo, no llegaron a tocarle ni un pelo. Sin mucho esfuerzo, el extraño se hizo cargo de todos. En cuestión de segundos, todos los amigos de Apoo se encontraban en el suelo, completamente derrotados. Todos los presentes observaban la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y expresiones que iban desde la sorpresa hasta el terror, excepto cierto doctor, en cuyo rostro se percibía una gran sonrisa. Había visto mucha gente fuerte en su vida, pero aquel pelirrojo tenía algo especial. Su estilo de pelea, tan tosco, carente de gracia pero brutal, y sus ojos ambarinos que brillaban como los de una fiera al tener acorralada a su presa, le hacían recordar más a una bestia que a un simple peleador.

Luego de terminar con los amigos de Apoo, el de cabellos rojos empezó a caminar en dirección al hombre de brazos largos, que a rastras intentaba alejarse.

- E-espera… Po-por.. favor… Pe-perrdóname… - empezó a suplicar, no obstante, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados por el pelirrojo, que lo cogió del cuello con brusquedad y lo levantó hasta que sus pies se despegaron del suelo.

Decenas de ojos observaban la escena aterrados; todos los presentes parecían sorprendidos y a la vez asustados por el poder del extraño pelirrojo, todos menos unos cuantos personajes sospechosas que mostraban sentir cualquier cosa menos miedo.

Mientras Apoo agitaba sus pies con violencia, en un intento por soltarse del fuerte agarre del pelirrojo, un tumulto empezó a formarse en la distancia. En pocos segundos, el sonido de las sirenas de policía invadió el lugar. Las prostitutas de la zona y los microcomercializadores de drogas empezaron a correr, generando un gran caos en la estrecha calle.

-¡Es el jefe Smoker! ¡Ese hombre, es el único que tiene las agallas de venir aquí! - gritaba la multitud.

Ante tal conmoción, el joven de los labios pintados soltó a Apoo, que cayó de bruces en el suelo. El pelirrojo pudo ver a cierta distancia a un hombre alto, musculoso, de tez clara y cabellos blancos acercarse al lugar, acompañado de una bella policía mujer y de un grupo de uniformados.

-¡Idiota, no te quedes mirando! - la joven de cabellos rosados cogió al pelirrojo de la mano y junto con él, empezó a correr en dirección contraria a los policías. El corpulento muchacho se dejó llevar sin entender claramente la razón. Parecía encontrarse en una suerte de trance. El único pensamiento que surcaba su mente, era que la muchacha que con tanto ímpetu le ayudaba a escapar, tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

Ambos jóvenes corrieron por varios minutos hasta que finalmente lograron escabullirse en un angosto y oscuro callejón.

- Gracias por ayudar a Bonney de ese imbécil. - en cuanto los dos recobraron el aliento, fueron abordados por un hombre de larga cabellera rubia, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto totalmente por una máscara.

- Yo no salvé a nadie. - espetó el pelirrojo.

- No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? Díme, ¿qúe haces en el 'Nuevo Mundo'? - quiso saber el de la máscara y de inmediato sintió la presión de los ojos ambarinos del pelirrojo, que por un instante se detuvieron sobre él, como si quisiera atravesarlo con la mirada.

Tras una breve pausa, el pelirrojo decidió sacar de su bolsillo una foto, la cual terminó entregando al rubio.

- Estoy buscando a esta mujer. - habló. - Se llama Kiara, ahora tiene 21 años. ¿La has visto?

El rubio enmascarado depositó sus ojos sobre la foto. En ella se veía a una joven de no más de once años, de intenso cabello rojizo y grandes ojos de un tono ambarino.

- Es difícil relacionar a esta niña con una mujer adulta. - empezó a hablar el rubio, pero al ver la mirada de impaciencia del otro joven, se apresuró por contestar la pregunta. - No, no la he visto.

- Entonces no tengo nada que hacer con ustedes. - el joven de cabellos rojizos se dio media vuelta.

- Espera, - lo detuvo el rubio - salvaste a mi chica y le rompiste la cara a mi enemigo. Estoy en deuda contigo. No conozco a la persona que buscas, pero sí conozco a gente que podría ayudarte.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco. La mujer de nombre Bonney le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad al enmascarado.

-¿¡Qué!? - exclamó sorprendida - No tienes porqué ir tan lejos. Ya hicimos suficiente para ayudarlo.

- No tiene nada de malo ser generoso a veces. Ya te dije que estoy en deuda. - explicó el rubio, y luego sevolvióo a dirigir al joven pelirrojo. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Eustass Kid. - respondió, con voz firme.

- Yo soy Killer, y esta mujer se llama Bonney. - el rubio sacó un papel de su bolsillo y escribió una nota para Kid. - Búscame aquí mañana y prometo ayudarte.

Kid cogió la nota sin decir nada. La joven pareja empezó a alejarse cuando de pronto Killer se detuvo en seco.

- Eustass Kid. - habló Killer, encarando una vez más al pelirrojo. - ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

…

Restaurante Baratie

11:05 pm

Nami y Usopp observaban con la boca abierta y ojos llenos de incredulidad como el flacuchento muchacho ,que los había salvado minutos antes, devoraba platillo tras platillo que el mozo Sanji le llevaba. La de cabello naranja agradeció que a esa hora casi no hubiera nadie en el lugar, porque no habría aguantado la vergüenza de que los demás la vieran acompañada de un hombre con semejantes modales.

- Eso es lo último que nos queda. - habló el rubio mozo, mientras dejaba un enorme tazón de sopa sobre la mesa.

Apenas vio el platillo, el muchacho se abalanzó sobre este y en cuestión de segundos vació su contenido.

-¡Quiero más! - exclamó, alegre.

- ¿No me oíste? ¡Te dije que era lo último que teníamos! ¡Te has acabado todo! ¡Por suerte ya vamos a cerrar! - gritó el rubio, perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

- Cielos, no sé como tanta comida entra en un cuerpo tan pequeño. - comentó Usopp.

- Lamento todo este embrollo, Sanji-kun. - se disculpó Nami. Apenas la oyó, el rubio mesero se tiró a sus pies.

- ¡No te preocupes, Nami-swan! - exclamó, con un exceso de emoción que terminó incomodando a la joven mujer. Ante los reclamos de la joven, el mesero y también chef del pequeño pero famoso restaurante Baratie se puso de pie. - Pero dime Nami-swan, ¿de dónde has sacado a este especimen tan raro?

- Luffy nos salvó de la banda de Buggy. - explicó Nami.

-¿En serio? - Sanji le dedicó una mirada llena de incredulidad al joven flacuchento. - No parece tan fuerte.

- Luffy, ¿cierto? - empezó Usopp. - ¿Qué hacías dormido en ese callejón? ¿No sabes que las calles del 'Nuevo Mundo' son muy peligrosas? Aún para alguien fuerte como tú.

- Buscaba a alguien. - explicó Luffy. - Pero no importa. He decidido que antes de encontrarme con esa persona, quiero tener mi propia banda.

- ¿Intentas formar una banda? - inquirió Sanji, con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí. ¿Y qué dicen? ¿Aceptan unirse? - preguntó Luffy, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Ni hablar. - respondió tajantemente Nami. - No estoy interesada en pandillas.

….. …..

Calles del 'Nuevo Mundo'

11:05 pm

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas invitado a quedarse con nosotros! ¡Es un completo extraño! - exclamaba furiosa Bonney. Ella, Killer y Kid caminaban por las calles del 'Nuevo Mundo' en dirección a la casa que la mujer compartía con el enmascarado.

- Y es aterrador como pelea. - añadió la joven.

- Quizás pienses que es una tontería, pero me recordó mucho a mí cuando llegué a esta ciudad.

-¿Quizás? ¡Por supuesto que pienso que es una tontería!

Killer no respondió. Más que pensarlo, sabía que su amante tenía razón al decirle que era una tontería. Simplemente, por algún extraño motivo, no había podido resistirse a sus corazonadas. "Eustass Kid, ¿tienes donde quedarte?", le había preguntado sin siquiera pensarlo. Y el pelirrojo había contestado sin rodeos que no.

"Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. Mañana te ayudaremos a buscar a esa persona."

- Mi motocicleta. - habló de repente el pelirrojo. - La dejé cerca del bar.

- Olvídala. Los alrededores del bar deben estar infestados de policías. - respondió Killer. - Por nada del mundo quiero cruzarme con la gente de Smoker. Iremos por ella mañana.

Luego de varios minutos, los tres jóvenes llegaron hasta la casa de Killer. En el piso de abajo había un pequeño taller, donde se encontraban autos desmanteladas y piezas.

- Espero que no te moleste quedarte aquí. Arriba no tenemos mucho espacio. Te traeré un futon.

Kid no respondió, pero su silencio era prueba suficiente de su conformidad. Mientras Killer fue al piso superior por el futon, Bonney se quedó junto a Kid en el taller. Con la mirada, seguía cada movimiento del pelirrojo, que parecía entretenido observando las piezas mecánicas desperdigadas por el lugar.

… …

- No tenías por qué echarle llave. - reclamó con suavidad Killer a su compañera, que acababa de asegurar la puerta que conectaba el segundo piso con el taller del primer nivel.

- No puedo creer que seas tan malditamente confiado. Metes a cualquiera a tu casa.

-¿No llegaste de forma parecida? Te ayudé cuando lo necesitabas y ahora estamos juntos.

-¡No me compares con esa bestia!

Killer no pudo evitar reír al ver el rostro exasperado de Bonney.

- Todos en esta ciudad lo somos. Y aunque sea una bestia, te ayudó, ¿recuerdas? Aunque nosotros queríamos robarle.

- No necesitaba su ayuda. Si no lo hubiera hecho él, yo habría golpeado a Apoo. Recuerda que no soy ninguna muñequita delicada.

- Lo sé. - el rubio rodeó a la de cabellos rosados con sus fuertes brazos. - Y por eso mismo no deberías preocuparte tanto. Además, he decidido hacer una apuesta.

- ¿Una apuesta?

- La fuerza de ese chico no es ordinaria. Quiero hacerlo mi aliado. Podría ser muy conveniente en el futuro.

- Tú siempre pensando en el futuro. ¿Qué tal si las cosas no salen como las planeas? No hay forma de saber si funcionará.

- Es por eso que se le llama apuesta. Pero… - Killer llevó a Bonney hasta la pared. Sus fuertes brazos seguían rodeando el cuerpo de la joven. - ¿Por qué mejor no te relajas un poco y nos divertimos?

Bonney no respondió. Con ambas manos retiró la máscara de su amante, para luego depositar un suave beso sobre los labios de este que al cabo de un instante se volvió tan intenso que rozaba lo violento.

…

Casa de Usopp

11:20 pm

Luffy dormía plácidamente sobre una cama. Usopp lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Nami se disponía abandonar la pequeña habitación del joven de la nariz larga.

- ¿Por qué lo trajimos aquí? - preguntó Usopp, mientras intentaba empujar a Luffy para que le dejara espacio en la cama.

- Ya te dije, no podíamos dejarlo solo sin un lugar a donde ir después de que nos salvó la vida.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que ser en MI CASA?

- No seas tonto, sabes que en mi casa no se puede.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo soy una dama, y se vería muy mal que dejara a hombres extraños entrar a mi casa. Sé que lo entiendes. Gracias.

Antes de que Usopp pudiera replicar, Nami abandonó la casa de su amigo y se dispuso a retornar a su hogar. Ya muy cerca de su casa, se encontró con un panorama que le heló la sangre. Su hermana Nojiko se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Un feo moretón en el rostro opacaba su belleza. En frente de ella se encontraban varios hombres altos y fornidos; uno de ellos, tenía una larga nariz que se asemejaba a una zierra.

-¡Arlong! - exclamó Nami enfadada, mientras corría para auxiliar a su hermana.

- Pero si es la pequeña gata ladrona. - comentó el hombre, con una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. - Tu hermana y yo discutíamos nuestros negocios. Al parecer se le ha olvidado que ya se venció la fecha para la cuota de este mes.

Nami apretó los dientes.

- ¡Te he dicho que esperes unos días más! ¡Aún no tenemos el dinero! - respondió.

- ¿Esperar? - Arlong y sus hombres intercambiaron miradas antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. - Ya esperé suficiente, Nami. Necesito mi dinero, o si no, me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.

Los hombres de Arlong empezaron a remangarse las mangas y a mostrar sus puños de forma amenazadora. Resignada, Nami sacó de su bolsillo el dinero que había conseguido sacarle a los hombres de Buggy y se lo entregó a Arlong.

- Es todo lo que tengo.

Arlong revisó los billetes con una mueca de satisfacción.

- Esto te servirá. Pero recuerda, si en dos días no tienes lo que falta, prepárate para lo peor. A mi no me costaría nada encontrar 'clientes' más puntuales.

Sin dejar de reír, los hombres de Arlong abandonaron el lugar. Nami sentía que la sangre le hervía por la rabia. Le había dado todo lo que tenía a Arlong. ¿Cómo conseguirían sobrevivir si seguían siendo extorsionados por el temible Arlong y su poderosa banda?

…..

Al otro lado del 'Nuevo Mundo'

11:35 pm

El joven doctor se adentró en su espacioso y lujoso departamento. Dentro de este se encontraban sus dos amigos muy concentrados viendo una película de terror.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? - preguntó el hombre de ojos grises, con cierto tono de exasperación.

- Lo siento, capitán, no esperábamos que llegara tan temprano. - se excusó Shachi.

- No me llamen capitán. - Law se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones de su sala.

-¿No encontró con quien jugar? - preguntó Penguin.

- Al contrario. - los labios del doctor se torcieron en una siniestra sonrisa. Sus ojos grises brillaban de la emoción. - Creo que finalmente encontré un juguete digno de mi atención.

_Continuará..._

**Lamento haber tardado tanto con un capítulo de transición. Lamentablemente no creo que mi ritmo con esta historia sea mejor, por lo que sólo podré actualiza veces al mes. Lo siento. Aún así estoy comprometida con acabar esta historia, tengo un par de ideas que me gustan. Además de KidxLaw, ¿qué parejas les gustaría ver? Además del KillerxBonney, claro… ya que metí a Sanji, pensaba meterle también un poco de ZoroxSanji, ya que es una pareja que me gusta. Me gustaría oír sus opiniones :)**

**Hay otra cosa que quería comentar. Me he dado cuenta que mi Kid es un poco distinto al original, es más serio, algo taciturno… aunque igual no aguanta pulgas y es violento xD Estaba pensando que en un fic AU, suele ocurrir que los personajes se salgan un poco ps… de personaje, que sean un poco ooc, puesto que sus historias son distintas. El pasado moldea mucho del personaje, y la historia de mis personajes es algo distinta que la historia de los originales, y es por eso que puede que me desvíe un poco de sus personalidades. Este Law, por ejemplo, se asemejará un poco más al de Shabondy que al de Punk Haxard, aunque tendrá cosas propias, como un aire más seductor y manipulador. Espero que eso no moleste. Igual intentaré mantener lo más cerca posible a los personajes de sus versiones originales. Espero que les guste este cap y que me tengan paciencia. Prometo que pronto vendrá lo mejor, el romance y… también, el yaoi de lleno jeje saben de lo que hablo. Esto es rating M.**

**Bueno, es todo. Saludos a todos :)**


	3. La bestia

**ENCUENTROS**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece. Es obra del maravilloso Eichirou Oda.

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene yaoi y escenas un poco sangrientas… sin llegar al gore (por ahora)

**Capítulo III**

**"La bestia"**

Casa de Killer

5:59 am

Los primeros rayos de sol apenas caían sobre el Nuevo Mundo cuando Killer abrió los ojos. Había escuchado unos ruidos provenientes del garaje y había decidido bajar a investigar, dejando a Bonney profundamente dormida en la habitación que compartían. Al abrir la puerta del garaje, el enmascarado se sorprendió de ver a su pelirrojo huésped con unas cuantas herramientas en las manos, manipulando uno de los motores descompuestos que había dejado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - preguntó el rubio, enfadado en un inicio, pero luego se calmó al ver que lejos de hacer un desastre, Kid había hecho un gran trabajo reparando el motor dañado.

- Solía hacer esto hace mucho para matar el aburrimiento.

- No me lo esperaba.

Mientras el rubio no salía aún de su asombro, Kid dejó el motor y las herramientas a un lado y se puso de pie.

- Quiero ver a esa persona que dices que me puede ayudar. - habló el pelirrojo, con una seriedad absoluta.

….

(1 hora después)

A Killer no le costó nada de tiempo descubrir que Kid era un hombre impaciente y que no se andaba con rodeos. Sin duda jugaba con fuego al tener a una persona así en su casa, pero al mismo tiempo no podía sacarse de la cabeza que en el futuro la presencia del pelirrojo podría ser muy beneficiosa para él. En el pasado su intuición no le había fallado, tanto para las cosas buenas como para las malas.

Luego de una caminata de quince minutos, el rubio y el pelirrojo se detuvieron frente a la puerta del bar de Shakky. Al parecer la mujer ya se había ocupado de reemplazar la puerta de su bar con una de metal.

- Quizás a Shakky no le haga tanta gracia verte luego del caos que causaste anoche. - comentó Killer. Kid no respondió. El enmascarado suspiró y finalmente tocó el timbre.

- No abrimos hasta más tarde, así que puedes volver por donde viniste. - se escuchó una voz de mujer en el intercomunicador.

- Lamento molestarte, Shakky.

- Ah, Killer-chan. - luego de unos minutos, la propia Shakky se hizo presente en la entrada del bar. - Puedes pasar.

Killer saludó a la mujer y se adentró en el bar, seguido por Kid, que ni se molestó en mostrar un poco de cortesía con la dueña del bar. Esta, lejos de reprocharle por haber destrozado la puerta, le dedicó una mirada de total interés.

- ¿Se puede saber a que debo tan interesante visita? - quiso saber la mujer.

- Quisiera pedirte tu ayuda. - habló el rubio. - Estamos buscando a una persona.

Killer le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Kid. El pelirrojo entendió el mensaje y de inmediato sacó la foto de la niña pelirroja y se la entregó a Shakky. La dueña del bar observó la foto con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento, no creo haber visto jamás a esta persona. - Shakky le devolvió la foto a Kid. Este hizo una mueca de fastidio y de inmediato se dio la vuelta, con la intención de salir del bar.

- Espera - intentó detenerlo Killer.

- Pero hay alguien podría ayudarte. - habló Shakky. - ¿Por qué no lo llevas con él, Killer-chan?

Killer se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que finalmente optó por agradecer a la mujer y retirarse del lugar. Shakky los despidió con unas disculpas por no haberles sido útil y la promesa de avisarles si llegaba a escuchar algo.

Cansada, la mujer se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de su bar. La visita de Killer la había sacado de su cama, pero no se arrepentía de haber atendido al enmascarado rubio, por quien tenía bastante aprecio. Shakky estaba por volver a su cuarto, cuando escuchó nuevamente el timbre. Sus ganas de seguir descansando se esfumaron cuando reconoció al dueño de la voz al otro lado del intercomunicador. Animada, fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con un atractivo joven moreno de enigmáticos ojos grises.

- Es un gusto verte por aquí, Law. - lo saludó, con una sonrisa. - Hace tiempo que no te veía.

El joven doctor sonrió.

- Vine a preguntarte por alguien que vi ayer. Dime todo lo que sepas de él.

…..

Calles del Nuevo Mundo

8:00 am

Killer se relamía los labios mientras examinaba con cuidado la moto de Kid. Nunca pensó que el descuidado pelirrojo pudiese tener una máquina tan potente y a la vez hermosa. No cabía duda que, como él, el joven de cabellos rojos sentía gran interés por los motores. 'Otro motivo para confiar en él', pensó.

- ¿De donde sacaste esta preciosidad? - le preguntó.

- La saqué del taller y la arreglé. - explicó Kid, mientras se montaba en la moto.

- ¿Trabajabas en un taller? - Killer se subió también.

- Algo parecido.

El pelirrojo arrancó y rápidamente los dos se alejaron del lugar.

…..

Zona de apuestas, Nuevo Mundo

1:30 pm

Nami y Luffy caminaban tranquilamente por una de las calles más concurridas del Nuevo Mundo. En ella, solían reunirse los hombres amantes del juego para apostar locamente todo lo que tenían. Era una calle donde el dinero abundaba y cambiaba rápidamente de manos. Nami, como la experta ladrona que era, era consciente de las enormes oportunidades que ese lugar le ofrecía. Tenía la inteligencia para engañar a quien sea y ahora, gracias a la presencia de Luffy, contaba con un apoyo importante en caso de que las cosas no salieran tan bien como esperaba.

- Espérame aquí un momento. - habló Nami, obligando a Luffy a esperarla en las afueras de una pequeña casa de apuestas.

El joven delgaducho esperó , aunque poco a poco empezó a perder la paciencia. Al cabo de diez minutos, decidió entrar a la casa de apuestas pero se detuvo al ver a la mujer salir desesperada.

-¡Rápido, esos hombres quieren hacerme daño! - exclamó la de cabello naranja.

Luffy vio a dos hombres salir de la casa de apuestas con dos grandes bates en las manos, dispuestos a golpear a Nami con ellos. El joven se apresuró en derribar a los hombres, protegiendo así a la joven.

-¡Vamos, rápido! - lo apuró Nami, mientras huía con una gran bolsa de dinero en los brazos. El del sombrero de paja corrió tras ella.

- ¿Dé donde sacaste eso? - le preguntó mientras corría.

-¡Se los gané! Aunque … supongo que no les gustaron mis métodos. - explicó Nami, sin dejar de correr.

- ¿Hiciste trampa?

- Algo así.

- ¿Eso no es malo?

La chica frunció el ceño. No podía creer la inocencia que tenía el chico. ¿No era él el que había dicho que quería formar una pandilla? ¿Cómo podía querer ser un criminal si no le gustaba ensuciarse las manos?

- Dime, ¿qué clase de pandilla quieres tener, una de ayuda social? Mejor deja de hacer preguntas tontas y sigue ayudándome.

- No quiero, no me interesan los juegos.

- Si me ayudas, te daré mucha comida.

- Está bien.

Nami sintió que una gran gota de sudor empezaba a deslizarse por su sien. No le había costado nada convencer al chico. ¿Acaso era capaz de todo por comida?

….

Casa de Killer

1:30 pm

Bonney golpeaba con el dedo una y otra vez la mesa de la pequeña cocina de la casa que compartía con Killer. No podía entender qué estaba haciendo su novio con el pelirrojo. Ambos habían salido muy temprano. ¿Por qué no habían vuelto aún? Exasperada, le dio una fuerte patada a una de las sillas de madera.

- No lo aguanto más. - Bonney se puso de pie de forma intempestiva. - ¡Muero de hambre, maldita sea!

En ese momento, la joven se maldijo por ser una pésima cocinera.

De pronto, un ruido proveniente del garaje llamó su atención. Pensando que su novio había vuelto, Bonney se apresuró en bajar al primer piso, pero lejos de ver a su novio, se encontró cara a cara con su peor enemigo.

Scratchmen Apoo se hallaba en el garaje, junto a diez hombres, armados con bates, martillos y machetes. El de brazos largos tenía vendajes cubriendo su rostro.

- Así que estás sola en casa, Bonney. - Apoo sonrió de forma macabra al ver a la joven mujer. - Quiero dejarle un recado a tu novio y a tu amigo el pelirrojo. ¿Me harías ese favor?

(2 horas después…)

El sol se hallaba oculto tras enormes nubarrones oscuros cuando Law llegó a la casa de Killer. Sus ojos grises se detuvieron en el enorme caos en el que se encontraba el taller. Los autos ahí estacionados tenían las lunas rotas y las puertas abolladas y rayadas. Motores y herramientas yacían desperdigados por todo el suelo, que se encontraba salpicado de sangre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - una voz conocida llamó la atención de Law. Este se dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Killer, que acababa de llegar al lugar junto a Kid. - ¿Qué has hecho?

- Créeme que no tengo que ver con esto, Killer-ya. - respondió Law, sin prestarle atención al enmascarado. Sus ojos grises se hallaban concentrados en el musculoso pelirrojo de ojos ámbar. Por fin lo tenía frente a frente. Y para la satisfacción del doctor, su presencia tampoco había pasado desapercibida para el pelirrojo. Este tenía la mirada clavada en Law. Sus ojos ambarinos aterrizaron directamente sobre las orbes grises del joven moreno, para luego pasar por sus labios, torcidos en una sonrisa que transmitía cualquier cosa menos calidez, y finalmente en el resto del cuerpo menudo (en comparación al suyo) del hombre, que en ese momento vestía una polera negra y unos jeans azules pegados.

-¿Qué es esta sangre? - Killer se percató del líquido rojo salpicado en el suelo. - ¿Dónde está Bonney?

-Si quieres saberlo… - Law recogió un papel que se encontraba tirado en el suelo y se lo entregó a Killer. - Creo que esto te puede dar algunas respuestas.

-Si quieres volver a ver con vida a tu mujer, será mejor que tu amigo pelirrojo se presente a este lugar, SOLO. Si vemos a alguien más… - Killer soltó el papel y , lleno de frustración, estampó su puño contra la pared. - Maldito desgraciado.

Kid cogió el papel del suelo y empezó a leerlo. Su rostro se tensó a tal punto que algunas venas se hicieron visibles en su frente. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban de rabia. De improviso, el pelirrojo se dirigió a su moto, la cual había estacionado en la puerta del garaje.

- ¿Piensas ir tú solo? - preguntó el doctor, mientras el pelirrojo se montaba en su vehículo. - Es evidente que es una trampa.

- Él tiene razón. Es mejor que pensemos en algo o Bonney podría salir lastimada. - agregó el rubio, pero Kid no hizo caso a ninguno de los dos y arrancó la moto, desapareciendo tras una leve pared de humo.

Killer intentó ir tras de él, pero en cuestión de segundos el pelirrojo se había esfumado de su vista. Law no pudo evitar reír.

- Debo ir tras él. Me preocupa lo que pueda suceder con Bonney.

- Yo iré contigo.

Killer le dedicó una fría mirada al doctor.

- Después de todo es probable que necesites un doctor. - añadió el de ojos grises, antes de que el enmascarado pudiese dar alguna objeción. No podía negar que los conocimientos de Law podrían serle útiles en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, pero eso no quitaba que le daba escalofríos tener a ese hombre tan cerca de él.

…..

Basurero del Nuevo Mundo

2:43 pm

Las afueras del Nuevo Mundo, utilizadas a menudo como un basurero de la ciudad, se veían aún más lúgubres debido a la completa ausencia de brillo solar. Una espesa capa de nubes cubría la ciudad y amenazaba con dejar caer lluvia sobre esta en cualquier momento. Pero el paisaje deslucido no fue lo peor con lo que se encontró Bonney cuando recuperó la conciencia. Sus pies colgaban en el aire y sus brazos, extendidos sobre su cabeza, se encontraban atados con una gruesa cadena oxidada. Además del olor de la basura, pudo percibir el aroma de su propia sangre mientras recorría su piel.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo? - preguntó, fijando sus ojos claros en Apoo, que la veía sonriente.

- Sólo te mantendremos como cebo hasta que tu pelirrojo amigo se digne a visitarnos.

Bonney abrió de par en par los ojos al ver la multitud de seguidores de Apoo que se había congregado en el lugar. Fácilmente podían llegar a los 100.

- Lamento decirte que él no es mi amigo, así que creo que pierden el tiempo. - habló la muchacha, intentando ocultar el miedo que se apoderaba de ella. Ni siquiera su amado Killer tendría oportunidad frente a tanta gente.

- Entonces te sugiero que te prepares para lo peor, cariño. - le dijo Apoo, agrandando aún más su sonrisa. Bonney sintió enormes deseos de partirle la cara, pero sus ataduras le impedían alcanzarlo.

- Maldito seas, Apoo.

-¡Jefe, mire!

La voz chillona de uno de los compañeros de Apoo llamó la atención de todos. Bonney se quedó atónita, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- Es un estúpido. - musitó

Eustass Kid en persona se había presentado al lugar, armado sin otra cosa más que sus puños. Con paso decidido, se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a Apoo, que no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas.

- Eres más estúpido de lo que creí. Jamás pensé que vendrías directamente a tu muerte. - dijo, mientras se relamía los labios. Sus compañeros acompañaron su gesto con sonrisas macabras, mientras, lentamente, empezaron a sacar sus armas. - Sólo no usen armas de fuego, chicos, quiero verlo sufrir.

…

Auto de Killer

3:10 pm

Killer pisaba lo más fuerte el acelerador mientras poco a poco empezaba a acercarse al lugar indicado por Apoo en su mensaje. De no haber sido por el tráfico, ya estaría ahí. Sólo esperaba que para cuando llegara, Bonney y Kid siguieran con vida.

- ¿Dé dónde has sacado a ese idiota, Killer-ya? - preguntó Law, que se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

- No finjamos que estamos en buenos términos, Trafalgar. No he olvidado lo que hiciste. - espetó Killer, con frialdad.

Law no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Sigues pensando en eso, Killer-ya. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no fue mi culpa? Además, déjame decirte que te conviene mantenerte en 'buenos términos' conmigo. Tu novia podría necesitar mis habilidades.

Killer se mordió los labios. Sabía que el doctor tenía razón. Le convenía no hacerlo enfadar, aunque por dentro sólo quería echarlo a patadas de su auto.

- En cuanto a tu amigo, no creo que pueda ayudarlo. No creo que lleguemos a encontrarlo entero. Lástima, quería saber más de él.

El rubio frenó de improviso. Sus manos, aún sobre el volante, empezaron a temblar, y sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, no podían abandonar la escena que tenían en frente. En cuanto Law se percató de lo que el enmascarado veía, él también perdió el habla. Lentamente, los dos abandonaron el auto y poco a poco se adentraron en el sangriento paisaje que los había recibido. Cuerpos inconscientes yacían desperdigados sobre un suelo teñido completamente de rojo. En el medio, sólo un hombre se mantenía en pie. Bañado en sangre de pies a cabeza, se encontraba Eustass Kid. Sus ojos amarillos parecían no estar dirigidos hacia ninguna parte, como si se encontrara en una especie de trance. Mientras Killer observaba la escena atónito, incapaz de mover un músculo por el asombro y el temor, Trafalgar Law se relamía los labios de la emoción. Su corazón latía velozmente y sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, poseían un brillo que pocos habían visto jamás en él. En su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

- Ciertamente, es como una bestia. - soltó para sí mismo.

_Continuará…_

**Disfruté mucho con este cap., sobre todo con la parte final. Creo que aquí empieza lo mejor porque a partir de este cap., Kid y Law empezarán a interactuar más. Muchas gracias a todos los que han enviado sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos. Espero que este capi les guste.**


End file.
